


Amnesia

by SourSugarCube



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Castlevania - Freeform, F/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: After a experiment gone wrong, Lisa is left with Amnesia in Dracula's Castle. Not remembering her son or her husband, Lisa struggles with trying to stay alive in her own home, while Dracula is unaware that she doesn't remember anything.





	Amnesia

It was a project gone wrong. An experiment to create a medicine that would help fight against memory loss in the elderly. However, one of the beakers explored when the glass became too hot, and the mixture filled her sinuses. The sweet smell of it knocked her to the ground unconscious.

Six hours later, Lisa slowly starts to wake up, at first only noticing that she’s lying in the most ridiculously soft bed she’s ever seen, let alone been allowed to touch, having no idea how she got there.

Shifting around, she notices that she’s no longer wearing the rough fabric of her everyday clothes that she’s used to, but instead a night gown made of a cool, slick fabric.

Something heavy drops onto the foot of the bed, and Lisa jumps as much as she can while tangled up in sheets.

It turns out that the thing isn’t a thing at all, but instead it’s a tiny child with blonde, curly hair, and the puffiest clothes she’s ever seen.

Bright eyes beamed up at her, with a smile that could light up a room. The child, who couldn’t have been more the three years old, crawls up the covers and places himself into her lap, wrapping his chubby arms around her middle the best he could, while a very confused Lisa hesitantly places a hand on the boys back.

A chuckle can be heard and Lisa’s eyes dart to the rooms now open doorway. Where an incredibly tall man with black hair and a mustache, wearing a long cape is smiling warmly at her.

The next second, the man had somehow teleported to her side in a fog, causing her to jump in fright again.

The strange man frowned, then reached out his hand to tuck some of her hair back behind her ear.

“How are you feeling my darling?” He asks, hand now resting on the back of her head, massaging her scalp.

When he spoke, the sight of his teeth hit Lisa like the emergency trumpets they sometimes played in her village to warn people about fires.

A Vampire.

Unconsciously, she pulls the child closer to her, earning a cute coo in return.

The child. Who’s child?

Lisa looks down at the toddler who seems to be hell bent on snuggling into her stomach as much as possible, and when he meets her eyes, he gives off that bright smile, displaying two, needle like teeth.

Vampires.

Thinking fast, she figures that at the moment, her best bet of getting out of this alive is to play along.

“I’m feeling rather exhausted, Sir.” The vampire raises an eyebrow at the formal response. Shit shit shit shit.

“Forgive me, my minds so soft right now. I can hardly even consider were I am or who I’m with at the moment.” She prays that was a good enough answer.

The vampire seems to take it, to her relief. With the hand on her scalp sliding down to kneed at her tense neck, he reaches the other around to fluff the curls on the boy’s head, earning himself a ribbon of giggles; before bringing it up to run the back of his fingers down her check. His sharp talons on display for the frightened women.

“For the next few days, let’s keep you in bed for observation. Neither of us would want you getting hurt.”

Dracula was referring to himself and Adrian not wanting Lisa getting hurt again, but Lisa heard it as the vampire warning her not to try and escape.

Playing along with the game she thinks he’s playing, she nods, “No, we wouldn’t want that. Thank you for caring for me.”

Dracula’s face softened considerably, removing the hand that's been stroking her cheek, he places it instead under her chin, tilting her head up. To Lisa’s shock and horror, he leans down, and kisses her.

I need to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing! Please Read and Review! askaboutcastlevania on tumblr.


End file.
